


Magicks of the Dead

by MarbleWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Necromancy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Many years after the Battle of Hogwarts, something has begun to stir. The dead are rising and it's a bad thing. It's a very bad thing that Harry needs to stop... except... he missed them so much.Warning for major character deaths and violence
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Magicks of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> *Placed in the movie rather than the book just because it’ll work better that way!*  
> This is an AU story! It will have slightly dark themes, and some cursing. It is a Harry/Hermione story. This story begins with the final battle then goes through several years from there. 
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter!

Prologue- Fate Can Be Cruel 

Harry landed hard, his arm scrapping the sharp stone as he rolled out of Hagrid’s arms. He stood quickly, facing off against his worst enemy. And only then did he realize he had dropped his wand in the forest. The world seemed to hold it’s breath for just a moment.  
Then a black clad figure rushed forward, his shout ringing out in the silent courtyard. “POTTER!”  
Harry snatched the wand in reflex , his school nemesis crossing too close to Voldemort. A pale hand shot out and snatched up the boy, the two swinging. Draco tried to pry the skeletal claw off but the dark wizard held tight and shoved the boy to his knees. Draco looked up from his kneeling position, his silver eyes locked defiantly with the scarlet. Harry raised his wand to help Draco too late. Voldemort lashed out with a blinding blue light, the blasting curse landing dead center. Blood exploded from the crater like wound, painting the ground red, bits of bone bouncing. Voldemort tossed the platinum haired boy aside, like a broken toy. His red glowing eyes, swung to Harry, fury on his face. Harry, swallowing hard, blocked out the screams of Narcissa Malfoy and took off through the courtyard.  
===================================

It was much later at Fred Weasley’s funeral when the biggest hit came for Harry. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood to the side, Firewhiskey filled cups sloshing. Firewhiskey burning all the way down, the pain sharp enough to sooth the emotional toll taken on them. George was laying in a heap by the casket, the Weasley parents were trying to coax him to his feet.  
Ron had his back to the casket and his family, unable to look at them. He wouldn’t even glance, if he did, he would lose any control he still had. They were just outside of the tent, drinking. No one had said a word. It was then that he looked up, something in the far trees had caught his eye. The glowing tip of a wand, brilliant emerald green. Ron didn’t think, because Harry, Hermione and Ginny were right in the path of the lethal spell. He shoved them back, his heart jackhammering it’s last beats. Screams warbled, unfocused as the spell slammed into him. It didn’t hurt at all. It was quicker and easier than falling asleep.  
=========================================

The years to come were rough for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. Things didn’t get easier for a while. A traumatized Ginny broke up with Harry after Ron was killed, Harry understood that she was scared and needed time. Everyone was terrified still. Too many of Voldemort’s followers were still out there. They continued in small numbers, trying to extract their revenge in the most painful way they could think of. The Death Eaters worked like assassins. Seamus Finnegan was the next victim a year later… poison, it had taken a week of agonizing pain before the half-blood passed away. Harry and Hermione stood together, mourning their friends. Love blossomed between the two, it was shaky and filled with tears for what could have been but it worked out.  
Harry and Hermione took a few months of tutoring and therapy. Their dreams were filled with green flashes, blood, fire, and unseeing eyes. The two began their jobs in the “real world”. Harry became an Auror after 2 years of speed training, he hardly took a break. Hermione started as a curse breaker before turning to the Department of Mysteries. Ginny Weasley ran away from home, off with Dean Thomas out of the country, after Seamus was killed. Fleur and Bill stayed in their little cottage, tending to the flourishing garden that erupted impossibly around the little rock sitting in the center of it. Molly and Arthur still lived in the Burrow but they had both lost considerable weight. Luna left the continent after the news of her father’s death.  
Antonin Dolohov had been the one to kill Ron and three years and 7 months later, Harry killed him. It was with an almost evil pleasure that Dolohov fought Harry and Harry was allowed to use lethal spells. Dolohov had also been the one who killed Remus. That night, Harry took a toast to Remus and Ron.  
Two days later, Ginny came home with a little chocolate skinned baby girl. After Harry's blessing, she named Neville her child’s Godfather and Luna the Godmother.  
It wasn’t much longer after Harry’s battle with Dolohov that the Department of Mysteries contacted him. They wanted him to be apart of a special force. A force that worked as Aurors and Investigators for the DOM, he and his newly-wed wife agreed and met the team of 3 other witches and wizards they would be working with. Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and a rather tiny but fierce Asian girl with Elf blood named Shikari made up the rest of the team. They were sent out as a team to deal with the more difficult and often times odd things. The lull after the war was quiet. The Death Eaters causing all the trouble. But more trouble was yet to come…

×Early June 2002×  
Narcissa knelt next to a cloaked figure, her hands hovering over a corpse. The figures cloak shimmered in the candle’s light, the cloak flowing like smoke off his shoulders, as a dementors cloak would. A scepter with a golden rod at its center had strands of Obsidian wrapping in a spiral, starting at the base and ending at the top with two long clawed skeletal hands grasping an orb of the purest of ruby with runes glowing along the length of its shaft. A grimoire, hovered before the figure, and a candle with a brilliant red flame, licked greedily right above the book. The mans voice chanted something ancient and powerful. A Grand Chandelier of silver hung in the center of the deep chamber. Obsidian hung in a circle under the black wax candles, the flames bright. Columns of black and white Marble held the house above them, from falling in around them. They were deep under Malfoy Manor, in the family's Mausoleum. It was dark here, cold, and the candles left shadows dancing on the walls.  
The opened casket let the scent of death and dust drift out. The decayed body within wasn’t recognizable. It had been five years, after all. The finest silk black robes and cloak hung from the skeletal frame, and to prove the boys youth, a Slytherin scarf wrapped around his throat. A black wand sat in the center of a bouquet of other wands, it was tradition when a line went extinct to bury the ancestors wands with the final heir. Narcissa tossed something over her son. The potion spilling over him, and hissed like acid. The deep baritone voice chanted louder, dark skinned hands lifted the scepter high over the body. Narcissa stepped back hastily, magic poured from the scepter. A strong cold wind blew through the Mausoleum, extinguishing the flames apart from the one above the book and tossing her hair about. Dust kicked up from around the room, blowing high, the final candle was swept up by the wind and landed upon Draco Malfoy's body, the bones ignited immediately. Narcissa held back her urge to yell out, her hands clasped before her shook horribly. The burning body made the Necromancer nothing more than a figure in the light, his shadow cast against every wall, floor and even the ceiling. The Ruby in the Scepter glowed like the Dark Lord's eyes, but the Obsidian seemed to soak it in, the two stones working in unison. The figure swept his arms to the side and slammed the scepter down into the casket. The world flashed red before all light was extinguished. Narcissa stood holding her breath, her whole body vibrating with fear.  
Someone coughed harshly, and she snatched up her wand, waving the candles back to full power. A figure was sitting up in the charred casket. He had long white hair, silver eyes, and a skeletal frame. His clothes had burned away, but he was exactly how she remembered him, even the gaping wound in the center of his sternum was there. The scars Harry Potter had left marred his chest, and stomach. But blessedly the Dark Mark was gone.  
“It is complete.” The cloaked figure said. Narcissa turned to thank him but he was gone. The only evidence he was ever here was looking back at her.  
“Mother.” Draco Malfoy’s head tilted as he watched her, exposing a bright red freshly burnt symbol on his neck, right above his jugular vein.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has actually been sitting in my WIP folder for... two years? So yeah. Heres this!


End file.
